


No Questions, Please

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [32]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, In Which Blaine is five, Tony tries his best, baby!blaine, i have no idea when this is set, my timelines make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all, Tony tended to try to avoid questions. This worked more in theory than in practise, especially in situations such as this when his five year old son would stare up at him with wide eyes and a slightly furrowed brow.</p><p>Anon asked for five year old Blaine asking his dad if it's okay for boys to like boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: Blaine being five and asking his dad if it's okay for guys to like guys  
> This is another thing that works out as an AU of my AU, because it's set with Blaine being little around the Iron man/Avengers time as opposed to being a teenager. I'll work out exact timelines one day. Hopefully.

Answering serious questions without resorting to sarcasm or the revealing of a previously well-kept secret was not something that Tony Stark did well. He couldn’t sit through a court trial without referring to the Judge as “Dear”, much to Pepper’s despair. He had an overwhelming need to contradict anything that anyone said, purely for the sake of being right; something that Christine Everheart learnt after heralding Tony the ‘Da Vinci of his time’, only to be reminded how ridiculous that was, considering Tony didn’t paint.

And let’s not even get started on the 2008 “I am Iron Man” press conference fiasco, all because that Everheart woman had reappeared and had made it fairly clear that she didn’t think there was any way in hell that Anthony Edward Stark could be a superhero.

Well, he’d showed her.

In all, Tony tended to try to avoid questions. This worked more in theory than in practise, especially in situations such as this when his five year old son would stare up at him with wide eyes and a slightly furrowed brow.

Pepper hadn’t been able to babysit, which was how Tony found himself sat on the couch in the living room, piles of paperwork stacked around him, Blaine sat cross-legged on the carpet, fully engrossed in Mulan or The Little Mermaid or whatever Disney movie Happy had put in for him.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, B?” Tony answered, not looking up from the contract he was reading.

“How come the prince always ends up with the princess?”

“Huh?” Tony frowned, looking up to meet an identical expression on Blaine’s face.

“The princes always end up with the princesses,” Blaine repeated, “Why?”

“I, uh,” Tony faltered, tapping the pen in his hand against his knee, “I guess that’s just the way the story’s been written. It’s pretty repetitive, huh? They should probably mix it up every once in a while.”

“Can princes marry princes? ‘Cos I think I’d wanna marry a prince instead of a princess.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, “The princes are prettier.”

“Oh,” Tony said, “Okay.”

“Boys can like boys, can’t they, daddy?” Blaine asked, the movie forgotten. “Boys don’t have to like girls, do they?”

“B,” Tony paused, taking a breath before continuing, “Boys can like boys, and girls can like girls, or they can like both or they can like neither. You can like whoever you want to like, okay? Don’t ever listen to anyone who tells you that it’s not okay to love who you want to love. Do you understand?”

“Yep,” Blaine beamed, turning his attention back to his movie, “Boys can like boys.”

“They can.”

“And Princes can marry princes.”

“Sure.”

“So I can marry Prince Philip.”

“Actually, Prince Philip can’t marry anyone because he’s not re-” Tony caught himself before he finished his sentence. Resorting to sarcasm didn’t sit well with most people; his five year old probably wouldn’t understand it, let alone appreciate it. “Uh, he’s not the marrying kind.”

“But he married Princess Aurora at the end of Sleeping Beauty.”

“He had a whole load of help from the King and Queen. Besides, he was probably only in it for her money.”

“Oh.”

“On second thought, please don’t tell Aunt Pepper that I insinuated to you that Prince Philip is a gold digger.”

“What does that mean?”

“Let’s hold off on the questions for a while, buddy. Daddy’s got to work.”


End file.
